


Take it down a notch

by Boysnextdoor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylux - Freeform, Leather Kink, M/M, Office Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Top Kylo Ren, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysnextdoor/pseuds/Boysnextdoor
Summary: From kyluxhardkinks:armitage hux had an ego problem. how does the new supreme leader solve it?lots of smut and emotional manipulation. Same way you solve anything.





	Take it down a notch

**Author's Note:**

> There is some emotional manipulation in this one so tw for that.  
> This is a mean fic. But I put a lot of smut hopefully theres something for you
> 
> I love your comments and kudos you guys are so cool

Ren wanted to bone down with his General. He thought about it. A lot. An example:

 

Hux is lying underneath Kylo, head pressed to the side, hair messy, eyes squeezed shut. Hux is holding his slender thighs to give Kylo a better angle, which spurs him on. Kylo thrusts into him hard, buried deep, chasing the heat of Hux’s body. Skin slaps against skin. Hux’s pale abs grow tight, his head snaps back, and he grits his teeth through a moan. Kylo doesn’t stop. “Auh-“ Hux gasps. “Kylo-“ Hux cries in a breathy voice, stretching the vowels just enough. Kylo watches Hux come untouched, his cock shooting come onto his torso. Hux moans wide-eyed, pure sweetness. His wet cock pauses just long enough in between shots to drip slowly, adding to the warm mess. Hux moans deeply but doesn’t let go of his thighs, he couldn’t even if he wanted to. “Yes, Kylo,” Hux smiles, his body still jerking at every thrust. “Please don’t stop!”

 

Or something like that. There was only one obstacle in Kylo’s way (now that he was Supreme Leader): Hux’s ego was absolutely out of control. 

 

Hux barked at the officers like every small inconvenience was a personal sleight. He invented new rules daily. Wednesdays were now “hat optional”. Paperwork changed by the hour. Some forms needed a “great job A+” sticker to be submitted. And the amount of rosè was out of control. You can’t enjoy it if you drink that much. After first shift Hux would switch from caf to a standard water ration container that was comically not full of water. At that point Hux’s interactions became a touch more theatrical, to say the least. Somebody needed to take him down a notch. 

 

Kylo Ren decided he could be that guy. For everybody. For the good of the Order.

 

In the meantime Hux had once again spread the rumor that he was going to be promoted to Supreme Leader. There was no hard intelligence on this, but it was kind of obvious who the source was. Lieutenant Mitaka was either incredibly well-informed or was being fed information intentionally. By Hux. I mean who spreads rumors about themselves? (unless they are about having an eight pack, which Kylo Ren does have, btw).

 

Kylo was ready to ignore the rumors again but he was forced into action when he saw a crate of rosè being delivered on the bridge. It was too much. It was going to set a dangerous precedent for drinking on day shift (day shift was the last stronghold of sobriety, night shift was lost long ago).

 

Kylo stormed towards Hux’s office. Mitaka scrambled to look like he was going to do something to stop him. 

 

“Oh no, don’t go in there,” Mitaka whined from his position next to the crate of rosè.

 

Kylo Ren opened the door with the force because he low-key wanted to be dramatic. Hux was sitting at his desk. On the floor in front of him was some officer whose head was bobbing up and down over Hux’s crotch.

 

Hux seemed to be enjoying it. He gripped the officer’s hair so hard you could hear the leather of his gloves. His head relaxed back against his chair baring the skin above his collar. Throat up, vulnerable. His adam’s apple teased the top of his uniform.

 

“Yes,” Hux breathed. He rolled his head to look at the source of the disturbance. Hux pushed the officer’s head out of his lap.

 

“Kriffing hell, Ren,” Hux tried to slip himself back into his pants, fumbling incredibly. The officer on the ground scrambled the clean himself up.

 

“Out,” Hux snapped. Cute vulnerable Hux was gone. This Hux was all teeth. 

 

Hux waited for the officer to skulk out in shame before addressing the interruption. “I will not apologize to you for your inability to read a schedule, which I know you have access to.”

 

“Sorry.” said Kylo. He wished he was wearing a mask because he was a little heartbroken about his crush getting blowjobs from lesser ranking officers. There was a Taylor Swift song that articulated this sentiment perfectly.

 

“Is this what all your meetings are like?” Kylo had no idea what Hux actually did around here. He didn’t know what anyone did. He didn’t even know what HE was supposed to be doing.

 

Hux wheeled his chair back to his desk. “No. Not all my meetings are like- that. I’m not sure what you thought you saw but you may have misinterpreted things. The Lieutenant dropped something behind my desk and I was helping him find it.”

 

Hux’s impenetrable smarminess was a huge turn off. The absolute balls on this guy to lie like this. The ego!

 

Without raising his hand, Kylo moved his fingers to constrict Hux’s airway ever so slightly. He waited for Hux to start choking, then he raised his hand so that Hux could see who was doing this to him. Hux sat clutching his throat, struggling. He looked up at Kylo wide-eyed and desperate. Kylo Ren was a man in love, but also crazy jealous. He stood over Hux and seriously considered letting him lose consciousness. Instead he released him. He had fantasies to fulfill, planets to conquer and anyway it’s what Taylor Swift would do. Hux collapsed coughing over his desk trying to remember how to breathe while Kylo watched.

 

Kylo looked down into Hux’s bloodshot eyes, which looked back up with gratefulness and hate. “You should try being humble more often,” said Kylo. “It’s a good look for you.” He watched Hux cough through what was probably a really good comeback. 

 

“No more blowjob meetings,” said Kylo. “And stop spreading rumors about your own promotion. It’s tacky.”

 

Hux wheezed loudly. 

 

Mitaka was waiting outside of Hux’s office when Kylo left. Did Mitaka know about the secret meetings? Did Hux make him schedule them? Stars, Mitaka deserved a medal. That poor, abused Lieutenant.

 

________________

 

Ren spent a lot of time thinking about what it would be like to be the General’s boyfriend. He had a lot of fantasies about cozy holidays and soft touches in the hallways between meetings. They could take selfies. Unfortunately, Hux’s disposition didn’t seem to lend itself to anything like that in real life. So Ren had started to fantasize that he could be the one to change him. One day Hux would realize that he had Ren to thank for making him a better, stronger, person. Just like that Julia Roberts movie. Or every Drake song.

 

Kylo was in his room ruminating. He had transitioned into his comfortable clothes- which were the same as his everyday clothes, but no shirt. There was a bag of chips sitting next to him in his bed while he scrolled through the on-demand video options in the romance category. At this point he was just scrolling through as a form of entertainment and would not actually watch anything.

 

He felt the General’s presence through the force, but dismissed it. Kylo shoveled a handful of chip crumbs into his mouth. The detritus only partly made it into his mouth and now his chest was covered in chip dust. Awesome. His door chimed. Of course it was Hux. The General had the override combination and let himself into Ren’s room. Ren was sitting cross-legged on the mattress on the floor brushing chip fragments off his bare chest. You know, like a Supreme Leader does. 

 

A brief assessment through the force suggested a thick layer of smarminess like a kind of gross douchebag patina.

 

“Sorry to interrupt your- dinner?” Hux eyed the empty bag of chips on the mattress next to Ren. 

 

“Yeah, dinner,” Ren nodded. 

 

“I want to apologize for my earlier conduct. It was unbecoming of an officer and you were right to challenge me,” Hux produced a bottle of rosè from somewhere on his person. “Can we start over?”

 

“I don’t drink. And I think you missed the point,” said Ren. Hux was practically broadcasting his thoughts. They were super rude. “If he doesn’t drink can I keep the bottle?” “This place smells like a gym sock” “Nice tits, asshole”.

 

Kylo continued scanning his thoughts until he felt ill. “You think you’re better than me?” he asked Hux.

 

Hux half-heartedly denied the allegation. “I would never! But-“ he gestured to Ren’s mattress-nest on the floor. 

 

“What is it going to take to get you to stop being such an asshole?” asked Ren, genuinely expecting an answer.

 

Hux dismissed the question. “Maybe I just come off that way to you.”

 

“It’s not just me.”

 

“Alright, well then. I don’t know,” Hux grinned. “Maybe I don’t respect you. Maybe I just like playing hard to get?”

 

Kylo leaned back on the mattress, shoving the bag of chips onto the floor. “Did you respect the officer underneath your desk-“

 

“I don’t! know! what you are talking about! But!” Hux shouted, “But if you are referring the officer who dropped something behind my desk this afternoon, then yes. I have a lot of respect for someone who is good at their- ahem- job and takes great pride in their work.” Having delivered the most grotesque speech of all time about respect, Hux relaxed into a stance of confidence. 

 

Kylo scanned Hux’s surface thoughts. Gross.

 

“I can feel you, inside me,” Hux’s face contorted and he rubbed his temples. 

 

Kylo dug deep. There was a lot there. The General’s mind was a scary place full of abandonment. Crippling daddy issues. Low self-esteem. One memory about being teased in grade school that was particularly pathetic. It was kind of a bummer so Kylo turned towards happier thoughts. 

 

“Would you cut that out?” Hux gritted his teeth.

 

Kylo found something really nice. A warm feeling. A crush? No, a fantasy. 

 

“Stop!” Hux shouted. Kylo pulled out of his mind but he had already seen the fantasy. Every little detail.

 

“I understand now why you don’t respect me,” said Kylo. “I haven’t put in the hard work. Taken the time.”

 

Hux straightened, embarrassed by his own thoughts. “That is something that would help.”

 

“I know what you want,” said Kylo. “I could do that for you.”

 

Hux was skeptical. He was hesitant. But he was also curious.

 

Consent was given, boundaries were negotiated, and toys were brought out. Kylo Ren didn’t have a bed with a headboard because he lived like a fucking animal, so he skipped the fancy ties and opted for some “hold still” instead. Just a casual fuck, amirite? Kylo had feelings but fucking was better than being ignored.

 

The General was kneeling with his hands gripping the edge of the mattress. Kylo dug his nails into the the General’s hips. He dragged his nails along Hux’s thighs, slowly leaving red marks back to his ass.

 

The general struggled not to pull away, gritting his teeth and groaning while Kylo marked him. “More,” Hux turned to whisper over his shoulder. Ren pressed his palms against the General’s ass, then slapped it- hard. 

 

Hux winced and pulled away, but Ren grabbed his hips and pressed his palm gently to the fresh red mark. Hux groaned at the sensation. 

 

Ren smacked him again, but left his hand over the mark to dull the pain. Hux hissed and moved his hips away for just a moment. “More,” said Hux.

 

Ren leaned forward to kiss along Hux’s spine. He breathed, and rolled his hips downward, pushing his already wet cock into the mattress. “More,” he said, arching back into Ren’s touch.

 

“I know you want more,” Kylo grabbed Hux’s hips and squeezed his fingers into the meat of his ass. “I’m trying to go slow.”

 

Hux moved his hips backward and slowly, teasingly made an attempt to grind his ass into Kylo’s crotch. “You want me to beg for it, is that it?”

 

Kylo leaned forward, his erection pressing against Hux. “No. I want this, maybe even more than you.”

 

“What?”

 

Fuck it. Kylo realized that this was probably going to be their first and only time together. They would never be a couple. Hux would never love him. As reality came crashing down Kylo pushed Hux’s head into the mattress.

 

“Nevermind,” said Kylo. He lubed up his fingers and started easing Hux open. Roughly.

 

Hux’s face pressed to the mattress while he tried to call out for more. His hands struggled to stay on just the edge of the bed, wanting to pull away and touch himself. He wanted to push one hand between his thighs and pump his hard, wet, cock. But Kylo knew what he wanted. 

 

Kylo reached for Hux’s cock where it hung heavy between his legs. “Is this what you want?” he asked. Kylo moved his hand slowly up the shaft, over and over again.

 

Hux nodded, hair a mess and eyes glazed over. His cute pink lips were parted and he was drooling against the mattress. 

 

Kylo released Hux’s cock. “If you even so much as try to get yourself off I will end this right now.” He stilled his fingers inside of Hux, and Hux whined, moving his hips backward. 

 

Kylo enjoyed watching Hux struggle not to touch himself. Kylo moved his fingers ever so slightly. Hux’s back arched, shoulders rolling forward and he whined for it.

 

Of course, Kylo was enjoying this by fitting it into a complex mental fantasy where he and Hux were boyfriends who had sex like, all the time. And this gross room with a mattress on the floor was just a friend’s house, or something. In his mind they lived in a palace. 

  
While he thought of their palace on Naboo or Hosnian Prime Kylo lined up behind Hux, and pushed in hard. He snapped his hips forward while he thought about him and Hux having a relationship in their gorgeous palace. They would share a bedroom but have separate closets to accommodate their eccentric wardrobes. 

 

“Yes- like that,” Hux whined. It was unconvincing, clearly someone had told him to say that long ago and now he used the line on every partner. Kylo watched his cock slowly pull out of Hux and tried to focus on a better world. A fantasy world. He grabbed Hux’s hips and thrust back in at a rough pace, the force of his thrusts making his shitty mattress squeak. In this fantasy world Hux would be kind of shy at first but in the bedroom he would be a fucking freak.

 

“Krriff,” Kylo realized at some point he had climbed up on one knee to get a better angle like a maniac. His cock throbbed inside of Hux, and he knew he felt it. The fantasy was getting out of control. But it felt so, so good.

 

So Kylo grabbed Hux and manhandled him onto his back. He yanked Hux’s legs over his shoulders and entered him again, to great enthusiasm. 

 

“nngaa- de- its- its deep,” Hux squeaked. 

 

Kylo snapped his hips forward with as much gusto as he could muster. Maybe in their expensive palace they have pets together? Dogs. No, cats. And he and Hux would keep them in their bed at night and love them like children. 

 

 

“Ky-Kylo-“ Hux looked up at Kylo, begging, no- needing more.

One day he would meet Hux’s mother and she would love him so much and he would tell her all about his real mom and how awful she was. And Hux would want to fuck afterwards because they are so in love. 

 

“Yes, Kylo,” Hux moaned, his body shaking the thin shitty mattress. 

 

Kylo moved his hips even faster. The sound of skin slapping skin was all you could hear alongside moans and whines from one General trying to get off.

 

What nearly sent Kylo over the edge was thinking about how he and Hux would be so in love. 

 

Kylo’s orgasm took over in the middle of a fantasy about servants bringing them breakfast in bed. It was a rolling, throbbing heat that started in his belly and worked it’s way out to his arms and legs. Waves of pleasure throbbed through his mind. Kylo groaned deeply while he endeavored to commit the fantasy to memory. His cock pulsed come all over Hux. White streaks covered his pale stomach and Hux watched without touching. Good boy. 

 

Kylo waited until he was effectively empty of come. He took a deep breath, settled himself, and rolled off the mattress towards the fresher.

 

“Excuse me!” huffed Hux. “Are you kidding me?”

 

Kylo turned on the sonic. Hux groaned into his hands. “Kylo kriffing Ren!”

 

Hux stormed into the fresher. “I’m not leaving. This is not what we negotiated, Kylo,” Hux waited for Kylo to clear the water from his eyes and face him. “This may work on other guys, but it’s not working on me.”

 

“Other guys?” Kylo smiled. “How about, it’s not you, it’s me? That one works on the other guys.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Seriously,” Kylo ran his hands through his hair under the water. “Look. That was terrible. I think after this I’ll have my bedding burned because I will never be able to get the smell of ginger fuck out of my sheets.” 

 

He popped the “fuck”. 

 

Kylo was attempting to channel the abandonment and rejection he had sensed in Hux’s mind. This would be his undoing. 

 

He made a point to stay in his shower until he was sure Hux had left. 

 

The plan worked spectacularly. Hux was meaner than ever and drinking twice as much but his work was still done on time. He simultaneously avoided Kylo at all costs and talked about him ceaselessly behind his back. Hux told Lieutenant Mitaka that Kylo Ren was a terrible lay. Hux broke down crying in his office because of a paperwork error by one of his Lieutenants. He gave an unprompted speech about vacation requests to the bridge staff on day shift. HR complaints were made but Kylo dismissed all of them.

 

Kylo Ren let himself into Hux’s office. Let himself walk right up to the General’s desk. 

 

“What. Do you want?” Hux scowled. “Get out of here at once,” he stood up for dramatic effect. Kylo rounded the desk and stood chest to chest with the General. Then he sat down. In the General’s chair. 

 

“I’ve come to give you an opportunity to redeem yourself,” Kylo smiled. No mask, so Hux could see the appropriate level of confidence. “It seems like you need it.”

 

“I don’t need anything from you,” Hux lied. 

 

Kylo was already half hard. He unzipped his pants so he could pull out his cock and work himself to “all the way” hard. To “obvious intentions.”

 

He left his gloves on. “General?”

 

And Hux stared wide-eyed into Kylo’s eyes. The edges of his mind projected themselves and Kylo could sense through the force: desperation.

 

The General got down on his knees.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please subscribe to my author page, I post Kylux fics every couple weeks. Also check me out on tumblr at https://iambackgarbageblog.tumblr.com/


End file.
